


Fairies May Cry

by harlot_of_oblivion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Pixies, Pranks and Practical Jokes, very smol and cute, you are a smol fairy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the unlikely friendship between an adorable pixie and Vergil Sparda.





	1. The Tall Man In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> You are a feisty little fairy that falls head over heels for Vergil after he unknowingly saves you.

The human world has always been a fun place for the fey folk: plenty of flowers to frolic through, pranks to pull, and even a few people deserving of a fairy’s helping hand. But sometimes, frightening things can happen and make it not so fun at all.

Frightening things such as demons running through your meadow and trampling all the flowers in its wake. Their horrible screeching rouses you from your slumber just as one of the foul creatures swat the cowslip blossom you are resting in. You tumble out of its blooming bell with a sharp squeal, unfurling your small wings and catching yourself before hitting the ground.

A torrent of emotion swirls inside you when you see the tattered flowers: shock when you spot a horde of demons, sorrow as you survey the scattered petals all over the ground…but the emotion that quickly rises up and overrides the rest is rage. _How dare they ruin my beautiful meadow! All those mornings of painstakingly placing dew on their delicate petals…now for nothing!_ Your tiny body shakes in anger as the hue of your fairy light surrounding your body changes from a deep blue to a searing red.

Your iridescent wings buzz like a dragonfly as you zoom across the meadow, zeroing in on the demon that smacked your bed. When you get close enough, you maneuver your wings so that you shoot up into the air before they can knock you out of their way. You quickly shift your body and dive straight down toward their head, sprinkling them with a cloud of fairy dust. The demon sputters around as the magic in the dust begins to burn their skin.

“Take that, you dingbat!” you yell, shaking your fist at the demon.

They continue to flail around aimlessly and you giggle at its poor attempt to get at you, blowing a raspberry when they swing their wicked claw and miss. You are so taken with your jeering that you do not hear another demon approach you from behind until it is too late, swiping you from the air into their sinister grip and bring you up close to their face. As you wriggle in their hand, you notice that this demon is smarter than the one you dusted. A certain glint of gleeful hostility in their eyes makes your body tremble in terror now. Their hand squeezes you tighter, causing you to squeal in pain and struggle feebly in their grip. Your fairy light goes through a gambit of colors as they open their mouth…

A bright blue light whizzes through the air and cuts the demon in half. Luckily, whatever sliced them completely missed their hand and you dash away as soon as the grip slackens. You hide in a nearby patch of bluebells and hunker down low as the demons scream loudly. Every now and then you hear someone calmly taunt them as they get cut down. When the screams subside you carefully push aside the flower stems and peek out, checking to see if the coast is clear for takeoff.

A tall man dressed in blue stands just a few feet away from your position. His back is facing you, so you cannot get a good look at his face, but you do see a strange looking stick with a string in his hand. _Is he the human that saved me from that meanie demon?_ The man turns around and your little fairy heart flutters at the sight of his face. _Oh wow…he’s so pretty..._ Your fairy light begins to glow a soft pink as you gaze up in total awe, admiring his handsome features as your eyes linger on his silver blue eyes and slicked back white hair.

There is no doubt about it…you are instantly smitten with the tall man in blue.

Those mesmerizing eyes dart over to your patch of bluebells. You hold back a squeak of surprise as you back up further into grass, trying hard to dim your fairy light so you can hide better. A few moments of silence pass before you hear footsteps walk past your hiding place. Your head peeks back out through the flower stems and as you watch the tall man in blue leave your ruined meadow, your body lights up a bright yellow and you feel the sudden urge to follow.

After all, it is good manners to thank someone that rescues you from demons, right?


	2. Let Me Be Your Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You follow the tall man in blue and offer him your fairy services.

Your tiny wings buzz softly as you go after the tall man in blue at a safe distance, darting behind trees and bushes to stay hidden as you follow him out of your meadow. You are mustering up the courage to reveal yourself when the tall man stops in his tracks and begins to scan his surroundings. As he looks over his shoulder, you quickly dim the yellow glow of your fairy light as you drop down low to the ground. His silver blue eyes narrow warily as you flit past his legs. When he turns his head back you decide that now is as good a time as any to introduce yourself.

**“HEY!”** you call out. The tall man in blue pauses as his eyes glance from side to side, probably wondering if he really did just hear a tiny voice or if he is finally going crazy. Your fairy light turns orange as you cross your arms in irritation.

**“DOWN HERE, PRETTY BOY!”**

Now that gets his attention as his eyes snap down and focus right on you. “Pretty boy?” he repeats incredulously.

“Yeah!” you giggle, fairy light shifting back to soft pink as you hastily dash up and hover at his eye level. “You’re the pretty boy that saved me!”

The tall man quirks an eyebrow as you twirl in the air, showing off your iridescent wings, sparkling body, and charming glow. He tilts his head as he examines you closely. “If I’m not mistaken…you’re a pixie.”

A bubbly laugh bursts from your lips. “And if I’m not mistaken…you are my hero!” you exclaim with a big happy smile. His eyes widen as you spread your arms wide and spin around his head excitedly, cutely chanting “Thank you!” over and over like a lullaby.

“I saved you from the demons in the meadow, I presume?” he questions as his eyes try to keep up with your speedy flight.

Your delightful dancing comes to an end as you nod your small head. “Uh-huh! They destroyed all of my beautiful flowers…” Your tiny voice cracks as your eyes well up with tears and your fairy light changes from pink to deep blue.

The pretty boy fidgets at the sight of you crying. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“But then you saved me!” Your fairy light jumps back to pink as you wipe your tears away. “You have proven to the fey folk that you are deserving of their help!”

The tall man in blue pause for a moment. “And what, pray tell, kind of help do fairies have to offer a Son of Sparda?” he queries, genuine curiosity gleaming in his beautiful eyes.

“Oh, all kinds of help!” you declare, tiny body swaying in the air as you elaborate on your specialties. “I can put dew on all your flowers, bring you all sorts of lost trinkets, pull pranks for you…I’ll even share my glitter with you!” Your wings flutter faster as you sprinkle the air around you in fairy dust.

The pretty boy brow furrows in thought. “Fairy dust is well renowned for its powerful magic…but I do recall reading somewhere that fairies don’t easily share it with just anyone.”

“Only with those who prove themselves worthy! Which you have!” you point out impatiently. “And now, according to Fairy Law, I must serve you for a year and a day!”

“Your kind revels in chaos. I don’t remember reading about Fairy Law,” he retorts, his eyes squinting in suspicion.

“Well, there are some laws and that’s one of them!” You stomp your tiny foot in the air as your fairy light turns orange for a second. “Whadaya say? Let me be your fairy!” You clasp your hands in front of your chest. “Pleeeeeeeease?”

Your eyes grow wide as you plead with the tall man in blue, pooching your lower lip out as you whimper softly. His fierce eyes seem to stare straight through you, making your fairy light tremble as the soft glow turns a darker shade of pink. You stop the whimpering act and curl your lips into a mischievous smile as your eyelashes bat at him playfully, hoping that your natural adorableness will be enough to persuade him.

The corners of his mouth twitches into a soft smile for a moment before it disappears. “You are fairly determined…very well,” he decides with a slight nod. “I accept your offer.”

And by those words of acceptance, you are suddenly overcome by pure unadulterated joy. Your fairy light flickers through a multitude of colors as you do cartwheels in the air and squeal gleefully.

“Yayyyyy!!! I’m your fairy!”


	3. A Proper Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil learns a bit more about Fairy Law and must name his new friendly fairy.

Vergil thought today was just going to be like any other day of disposing demon scum. He did not expect to save a sprightly pixie, nor did he foresee himself accepting the freely offered assistance of said frolicsome fairy. As you dance and celebrate around his head, he recalls the legends and stories he has heard about the fey folk.

They warn about making deals with fairies since they are notoriously clever and almost always use deception to get the upper hand of the deal…but they also say that fairies bring good luck to those who gain the favor of one. Your capricious attitude may prove to be more of a hindrance at times, but the power of fairy magic will likely make up for that. Plus, the sight of your tiny smile as you called him a hero and your overall eagerness made him feel…well, perhaps it is your infectious enthusiasm that convinced him to accept the blessing of the fey.

“What should I call you?” he inquires as you continue to laugh and twirl around his head.

“Umm…I dunno!” you answer in between giggles.

Vergil furrow his brow. “Don’t you have a name?”

“Yeah!” Your cheering ceases as you softly flutter down and land on his shoulder. “But according to Fairy Law, I’m not supposed to share my true name with anyone.”

“Why is that?” he asks with a quirked eyebrow. His eyes follow your small form as you spin around on his shoulder, observing that your wings are similar to that of a dragonfly. He also notes that you wear nothing but a sprinkling of fairy dust, tiny body glimmering under your own wisp of light.

“To know a fairy’s true name is to have total control over them,” you explain as the pink glow emanating from your body turns green. “You seem nice, pretty boy, but I’m not ready to share my true name with you juuuuust yet,” you finish with a big grin.

“My name is **not** pretty boy,” he informs you with an indignant huff.

“Well, it should be! Because you’re sooooooo pretty!” you gush as the glowing light turns back to pink.

Vergil clears his throat as he tries to process your sweet compliment. “You may call me by my proper name…Vergil.” He lifts his finger and extends towards you.

“Ooh, that’s a wonderful name!” you exclaim earnestly as your tiny hands wrap around the tip of his finger.

“And what name shall I call you by?”

“Hmm,” you tilt your head in thought, glowing light turning from pink to light blue. “I’m your fairy now, so call me something cute, sweet, and pretty!”

Vergil ponders for a moment. _What is a proper name for a fairy? _He wracks his brain until he remembers a certain play by Shakespeare.

“What about…Peaseblossom?”

Your glowing light turns bright pink as you gasp out in excitement and take to the air. “Yes, yes, yes, YES!!!” you happily sing as you zip around his head energetically, your glowing light now shifting between multiple colors. Vergil cannot help but grin at your overwhelmingly positive response to his suggestion, secretly admitting to himself that, despite being the tiny embodiment of mischief and whimsy, you are quite adorable.

“Peaseblossom!” you cheer. “I'm your fairy, Peaseblossom!”


	4. Pocket Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil learns very quickly that his new pixie friend has a very short attention span.

Vergil insists that you take a seat when he uses his magical blue stick to open a hole out of nowhere. You continue to sit contentedly on his shoulder even after the portal closes, clutching his collar for support as you gaze up and admire his cute nose. Your fairy light glows a deeper pink as you wonder if he has ever heard of fairy’s sugar. 

“Hey Vergil!”

“Yes?” he answers while his eyes still look forward.

“Have you ever heard of fairy’s sugar?”

His brow furrows in confusion. “Fairy’s sugar? Isn’t that just another term for fairy dust?” 

“No, silly!” you giggle as your wings begins to softly flutter, carrying you gently up until you are level with his face. Just as he stops in his tracks and turns his head, you lean forward and plant a small kiss on the tip of his nose. “There! Fairy’s sugar!” you exclaim while clapping your hands, fairy light glowing brighter as you twirl in the air.

Vergil’s face reminds you of an owl as he blinks in shock. This only makes your body shake with mirth as you outline a heart with your fairy dust around his stunned face. His jaw clenches as he huffs through his nose. “What is the world coming to when a pixie can take a Son of Sparda by surprise?” he grumbles under his breath. 

“What’s a Son of Sparda?” you ask inquisitively as you land back on his shoulder. 

“I’m a Son of Sparda,” he replies as he starts to walk again.

“Oh!” You think for a moment. “But…what does that mean?”

“It means my father was the Legendary Knight Sparda,” Vergil begins before going into a lengthy explanation. You try your best to keep up with his long lecture, you really do…but your mind begins to wander as your eyes roam around his body. The sight of a big pocket inside his coat catches your attention and you dive gracefully into it. 

You only have a few moments to rummage around and explore all the hidden goodies before he notices your absence. “Peaseblossom!” He opens the pocket wide and peers down at you. “What are doing in my pocket?”

“My job, of course!” Your fairy light is now bright yellow as you poke your head out of the pocket. “Gotta make sure your trinkets are protected!” 

“Protected?” 

“Yeah! From the other pixies! They loooooooove trinkets and I promised to help you!”

“I assure you that pixies have never picked my pockets.”

“Are ya suuuuuuuuuure?” you retort as your fairy light turns orange. “You never reached into your pocket…only to find something missing? Hmmmmm?” The glowing orange light pulses patiently as you await his answer. 

“Well, yes, but-”

“Aha!” you shout, fairy light snapping back to bright yellow. “See! You do need pocket protection!” You hold your chin up high and cross your arms as you bask in your tiny victory. 

Vergil glares at you before sighing. “Very well…you may stay in my pocket, but only if you can give me your word that you will not make a mess in there.”

“You have my word as your very pretty pixie!” You give him a toothy grin as your fairy light shines pink. 

Vergil shakes his head, but you spot a hint of a smile on his lips as he closes the pocket gently. Your wings flutter as you make yourself comfortable, lying down and resting your head on a decorative handkerchief. Technically, you are not fibbing about protecting his pockets…but as a small yawn escapes your mouth, you remember that the demons **did** rouse you from your afternoon nap. 

It may not be a cowslip blossom, but the warmth of your hero makes you feel just as warm, cozy, and safe as your eyes close, easily slipping into a peaceful slumber. 


	5. Introducing Peaseblossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil introduces Dante to their new fairy roommate.

Vergil arrives at Devil May Cry and pauses at the foot of the steps as he carefully opens the coat pocket that you are currently protecting. He suspects that something is amiss since you grew quiet in there. His suspicions are lessened when he sees your tiny sleeping form using his handkerchief as a bed and blanket. Your fairy light is now purple and glowing softly as it pulses in time with your gentle breathing.

A small smile sneaks up on Vergil’s face as a soft warmth pools around his chest. He closes the pocket and hopes that his upcoming conversation with Dante will not disturb your slumber. But when he climbs the steps and opens the door, he immediately pinches his brow as the atrocious noise that his brother calls music meets his ears. His coat pocket flinches a little before your tiny head pops out of the opening, fairy light now glowing orange out of irritation. Vergil gestures for you to stay quiet as he steps into the shop and closes the door behind him.

Dante is sitting in his usual spot behind his desk, feet propped up and nose deep in one of his numerous lecherous magazines. He does not acknowledge his brother’s presence until Vergil walks across the room and shuts off the jukebox by smacking it firmly with his fist. “Hey! I was listening to that!” he complains loudly as he closes his magazine and slams it on his desk. 

“How am I supposed to introduce you to our newest roommate over all that racket?” 

“Roommate?” Dante repeats as he looks around the room. “Uh, Verg…have you finally lost your marbles? Or are you so lonely that you made up an imaginary girlfriend?” 

Vergil scowls as he holds himself back from summoning a sword and skewering his brother with it. “I saved them from some demons and they offered their assistance for a year and a day as way of thanks.”

“Holy shit, you really are lonely, huh?”

“**Dante**.” 

“Alright, alright…well, where is this new roommate, hmm? Are they hiding in your coat or something?” 

Vergil grins as he reveals the pocket inside his coat. Dante raises an eyebrow, surprised that his brother might be actually pulling a fast one on him, but is quickly intrigued when his brother opens the pocket with utmost seriousness. Vergil blinks as he reaches into his pocket and his hand comes out covered in glitter.

“Whoa! Looks like somebody’s been having fun at Love Planet,” Dante quips with a chuckle. 

Vergil sighs as he shakes his hand in a futile attempt to remove the glitter. “You gave me your word that you would not make a mess in there, Peaseblossom.”

Dante’s brow furrow in confusion. “What the hell is a peaseblossom?”

“I’M A PEASEBLOSSOM!”

Both of the brothers look down upon the desk and spot your sparkling form perched on top of the rotary phone. Dante shakes his head and blinks as you flutter your wings and your fairy light glows bright pink. “Oh wow! You’re red and scruffy!” you playfully point out with a giggle.

Dante rubs his chin in thought. “Lemme get this straight: you saved this fairy from demons, so now they’re gonna be your roommate?”

“Correct,” Vergil replies matter-of-factly while you vigorously nod your tiny head. 

Laughter erupts from Dante as he leans back in his chair and clutches his chest. “Oh man…just when I thought things couldn’t get any stranger around here!” 


	6. The Tall Man In Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante learns why no one angers fairies the hard way.

Your fairy light turns yellow as you watch the tall man in red, who looks a lot like your pretty boy, lean back in his chair. His boisterous laugh amuses you greatly as your wings flutter softly. You take to the air and fly a joyful lap around the desk before hovering over his head. 

“Oh wow! You look just like my hero!” you observe with astonishment, pointing your tiny finger at his face. “Except scruffier!”

“Heyyyy, scruff is all the rage now!” The tall man in red drops his feet off the desk as he sits up in his chair. “And I’m guessing Vergil is your hero?” he asks as he gazes up at you.

“Yeah!” You zoom over to Vergil and draw a heart around his face with your fairy dust before landing back on the phone. “He also gave me the most wonderfulness name!” you beam, arms spreading wide as your fairy light goes through few colors before going back to pink again. 

“Seriously? That’s really the name you went with?” The tall man in red scoffs as he looks at his brother in disbelief. “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“Perhaps if you had better taste in literature you would get it,” Vergil retorts while your fairy light turns bright orange. _How dare he not like my name!_ The tall man in red rolls his eyes at Vergil while you mock him with a series of silly faces…little does he know that you are also subtly sprinkling your fairy dust on the phone beneath you.

“Sounds like scruffy boy is jealous!” you tease with a grin.

“First of all,” the tall man in red starts as his gaze turns to you, “the name’s Dante, not scruffy boy. And second, I am **not** jealous about some froufrou name that my dumbass brother gave you.”

Your fairy light shifts from orange to bright red as you zip through the air and buzz angrily around scruffy boy’s face while blowing tiny raspberries. Vergil chuckles softly as your red fairy light flashes like a lightning bug. “Only a fool would incur the wrath of the fey, Dante." 

Scruffy boy tries to shoo you away, but you prove to be more agile as your tiny body dodges his hand. “Pff! What are they gonna do? Blind me to death?” You beat your wings faster as your fairy light grows brighter. Dante covers his eyes with one arm as his free hand reaches for something on the desk. You look over to see him rolling his magazine up and your fairy light turns yellow for a second as he lifts it into the air. Before he can even swing it, you dash away from his face and hide behind your pretty boy hero.

“That scruffy fopdoodle is gonna hurt me!” you cry out, dimming your fairy light as you hug the back of his neck.

“Fopdoodle?!” Scruffy boy looks perplexed as he glances at his brother.

Vergil fidgets a little, trying hard not to laugh at your childish insult. “No harm will come to you under this roof.” He glares at his brother. “Isn’t that right, Dante?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Scruffy boy puts the rolled-up magazine back on the desk. 

The phone on the desk rings and as Dante reaches for the receiver he mutters, “Just keep that pipsqueak in line, capisce?” Vergil rolls his eyes in response before making his way to the stairs. Dante converses over the phone for only a short time before he hangs up…or at least **tries** to hang up the phone. The receiver of the phone is stuck to his hand like glue. A stream of tiny giggles erupt from you as your fairy light glows brightly again, flitting between yellow and pink as you move to sit on Vergil’s shoulder. 

“It’s obvious that you’ve never dealt with fairies before, or else you wouldn’t have made such an impossible demand.” Vergil does even try to hide his cocky smirk as Dante struggles to free himself from the glittery phone, vigorously shaking his hand while mumbling a string of low curses. 


	7. The Bestest Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil makes sure that his fairy feels at home.

As soon as your laughter die down, you look up at your hero from his shoulder. Your fairy light glows pink for a moment before flashing a light blue. “Hey Vergil!” you call out to get his attention and tilt your tiny head. “Why does that fopdoodle look like you?” 

Vergil glances over at his shoulder without turning his head. “We’re twins.”

“Oh!” Your fairy light blinks in thought. “What’s a twin?”

“It means we were born together from the same mother,” he clarifies as he stops in front of a door. “This is my room,” he informs as his hand turns the knob and swings open the door. 

“Oh wow!” you squeal in delight, taking off from his shoulder excitedly. Your fairy light glimmers through an array of colors as you zigzag around the room. “Look at all the nook and crannies!” you exclaim gleefully while diving low to check underneath the bed. “I bet there are sooooo many lost trinkets!” Your tiny body shivers in anticipation of all the potential loot and treasures. 

You hear Vergil chuckle softly as he closes the door behind him. The cadence of his laugh makes your fairy light turn pink as you fly up to see him walking up to another door. Your curiosity urges you to zoom over, but the sight of a bookshelf on a nearby wall makes you pause in the air.

“Ah! So many books!” you practically gush while zipping through the air towards the shelf. “Hmm…they’re a bit dusty.” Your fairy light turns yellow and blinks a couple times before shining brightly. “Oh! I know! Lemme just…” Your hover close to the shelf and flutter your wings faster, softly blowing the dust off of the books. 

“There!” Your arms spread wide as your fairy light shimmers and you do a little victory dance in the air. You look over and expect to see a very impressed pretty boy, but instead he is now rummaging through a closet. Your fairy light shifts to orange as you cross your arms, but the annoyed grunt from the closet piques your interest and your fleeting irritation is forgotten. 

“What are you doing, Pretty Boy?” you inquire as the orange light fades away and softly glows yellow. 

Vergil steps out of the closet holding a small ornate box. “I’m trying to find a place for you to sleep.”

“I sleep in flowers, silly!” you giggle as your body turns bright pink once more and you give him warm smile. “But I did like the tiny blanket in your pocket! It was nice and comfy.” 

Vergil walks over to a desk and places the small wooden box on it. His brow furrows in thought. “What are your favorite flowers to rest in?” 

“Foxgloves are my favoritest!” you answer enthusiastically. Your dart over to the desk and land on top of the ornate box, already wondering how many trinkets you can put into it. “But cowslips make for good beds too!” A toothy grin spread across your face as you gaze up at your hero in admiration. “I also like daises and daffodils for naps in the sun. Oh! Bluebells and columbines make great hats!”

Vergil quirks an eyebrow. “Hats?”

You nod your tiny head. “Yeah! Whenever I feel dressy, I’ll make pretty clothes from all sorts of flowers!” Your wings stretch out as you do a little twirl on the box. The fairy dust coating your body sparkles under your pink fairy light as you flirtatiously bat your eyes up at your pretty boy. 

Vergil clears his throat and averts his gaze. “I see...very well.” He walks back to the bedroom door and opens it before looking back over his shoulder toward you. “Stay here. I’ll be back shortly.”

Your fairy light flashes yellow as the door closes behind Vergil. You wanted to follow him…but the allure of all those hidden trinkets just waiting to be found convinces you to stay. _Hmm…that fopdoodle did say that Pretty Boy lost his marbles_, you consider. _Maybe I can find them!_

And so, the great scavenger hunt of for Pretty Boy’s lost marbles begins under the bed. After a few minutes of careful searching you find a couple of decorative buttons, a bent thimble, and a shiny coin. You take the goods back to the small box on the desk and put them in there for safe keeping. Before you can hunt for trinkets inside the closet, the bedroom door opens and Vergil enters the room with a bunch of flowers. 

He places on the desk next to your trinket box. “Will these suffice?” 

Your fairy light shifts from yellow to a soft pink as you see survey the blooms. You see some of the flowers you mentioned: cowslips, daisies, daffodils, and bluebells. There are also a couple lilies, tulips, pansies, violets…the sight of one particular flower makes your light flash red for a moment before its pink hue glows brighter. 

“You found my favoritest!” you beam up at your hero while hugging the the bell-shaped bloom of a foxglove. 

Vergil’s eyes soften as the corners of his mouth lift in a grin. “But of course.” He offers the palm of his hand for you to climb on. You step on his hand and clutch his thumb close to your chest as he brings you level with his intense stare. 

“Only the best flowers for my fairy.”

Vergil’s solemn promise makes your light turn a deeper pink as you hide your face behind your tiny hands, peeking up at your hero between your fingers. He chuckles at your sudden coyness before nodding his head towards the bouquet of wildflowers. “So, does this please you?”

“YES!” Your wings buzz excitedly. “They are the bestest flowers!” Your fairy light goes through a torrent of colors as you zip around Vergil’s head, giving his nose and cheeks tiny kisses as you fly by before settling down in pile of flowers. Vergil just stands there blinking his eyes down at you, still processing the onslaught of fairy affection as you smile up at him graciously. 

“Thanks, Pretty Boy!” you exclaim, truly feeling like the luckiest pixie in the world. 


	8. What's a Bikini?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that sometimes the best discoveries are learned from scruffy fopdoodles with a huge magazine collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my chats with ExSultry. Love ya, gurl! 😘

You spend the rest of the day searching Vergil’s room, going over all the little nooks and crannies until you determine that Pretty Boy’s lost marbles must not be hiding in there. Your fairy light glows orange in annoyance, but it blinks back to yellow when you inspect all the lovely trinkets you have found.

Vergil praises your handy work as he looks over your small collection of lost treasures, which causes your light to shine pink as you cheer and dance around his head. All that marble hunting is exhausting though, so you decide to stop for the night. You wish Pretty Boy a good night before snuggling inside a foxglove blossom, pink light slowly turning purple as you fall asleep and dream of all the wonderful trinkets just waiting to be found in the morning.

Just as the first rays of dawn appear, you wake up and begin exploring the rest of the shop. The room where that scruffy fopdoodle was being a big meanie seems to be just as good as any place to search for lost marbles. So, you zoom down there, noting that he is still sitting behind his desk with a magazine covering his face. As you fly over him, you hear soft snores coming from behind the magazine, making this the perfect opportunity to rummage through his desk without his notice. 

All you find are crumpled pieces of paper, moldy half-eaten crusts, and a couple of shiny ink pins. When you pop out of a drawer, you see Vergil sitting on a nearby couch, quietly reading a book while you zip over to a corner of the room underneath the stairs. Your fairy light softly glows yellow as you examine all the clutter, blinking a few times as you spot a sizable stack of magazines. The corner of one magazine is peeking out towards the bottom of the pile, and you cannot help but to grab it before buzzing your wings faster as you struggle to pull it out.

Your fairy light shifts to orange as you grunt and huff, pulling with all your tiny might until you finally manage to take it out. This causes the entire stack of magazines to fall and clatter against the floor. “Oops!” you mutter, flying down closer to look at all the curious pictures of pretty ladies.

“Hey! What are you doing over there, pipsqueak?”

You look up at Scruffy Boy and blow a tiny raspberry at him. Dante squints as you and sighs at the sight of all his open magazines splayed out on the floor. Your fairy light turns pink when you hear Vergil laugh softly from the couch and you giggle along with him as that fopdoodle pushes his chair back from his desk. Dante shakes his head as he stands up, grumbling under his breath as he cleans up the mess you made while you bombard him with inquisitive questions about the strange magazines. 

“Ooh!” You point at one glossy page. “What’s her name?”

Dante furrows his brow. “I don’t-”

“And who’s she?” you interrupt, pointing at another glossy picture.

Dante rolls his eyes. “I said I don’t know!”

One picture catches your eye and you squeal in delight. “I like her hair! It’s so long and pretty!” You float down closer to the open magazine and reach a tiny hand out to touch the picture of the pretty lady that captured your attention.

“Whoa!” Dante exclaims as he swipes the magazine away from you and clutches it close to his chest. “Hands off Giselle! She’s delicate!”

You huff and cross your arms, sticking your tongue out at him as your fairy light flashes orange for a moment. But then it glows red as your tiny lips curl into a mischievous grin. “I thought you said that you didn’t know her name!” you remind him with an impish giggle. Scruffy Boy narrows his eyes at you as he places the special magazine back on the shelf. You hear another quiet chuckle from the couch and twirl around the silly fopdoodle’s head as he continues to clean up the magazines. 

“What kind of flowers are they wearing?” you inquire after watching him for a while.

Dante quirks an eyebrow as he shakes his head. “Those are not flowers. They’re bikinis.”

Your fairy light turns yellow as you tilt your head in thought. “What’s a bikini?”

Dante chuckles softly. “Well, lemme tell ya- OOF!”

He is interrupted by Vergil, who is suddenly behind him in a flash, smacking the back of his head. “You will not finish that sentence, Dante,” Vergil warns with a scowl.

Your fairy light grows a deeper shade of yellow. “Awwwww!!! But I wanna know!” You fly a lap around Pretty Boy’s head before hovering close to his handsome face. “Can **you** tell me what a bikini is?” you ask with wide expectant eyes.

Vergil looks taken aback by your simple request. “Umm…well…”

“Come on, Pretty Boy!” Your fairy light turns pink as you clasp your hands in front of your chest. “Peeeeeeeeease?” you plead, mustering up all the cuteness you have into your voice.

The distinct sound of soft snickering catches Vergil’s attention. “What is so funny?” he asks Scruffy Boy, who continues to laugh openly despite the very grumpy glare on Pretty Boy’s face.

“P-pretty boy?” Dante repeats, highly amused as he continues to stifle his laughter. 

“Yeah!” you pipe up, fairy light glowing brighter. “He’s the prettiest boy!” Your wings buzz excitedly as you swoon over your hero, twirling around his head as your fairy dust outlines his pretty face with tiny sparkling flowers and hearts. 

Dante’s eyes grow as wide as saucers as he watches your adorable display of affection. But then he busts out laughing, clutching his stomach as he collapses onto the floor. Vergil growls and grumbles lowly about how it is better than “scruffy fopdoodle”, but this only makes his brother laugh louder as he points up at you.

Pretty Boy glances over to see you looking at him expectantly again, waiting patiently for him to satiate your burning curiosity about bikinis. The faintest flush of pink dusts his cheeks as he stares at your enthusiastic face before turning on his heel quickly and walking around the desk towards the stairs.

“HA! Wuss!” Dante exclaims as his brother shoots up the stairs in just a few long strides.

“He’s even prettier when he blushes!” you gush happily, fairy light strobing between colors as you do cartwheels in the air. 

“Alright,” Dante sighs as soon as his laughter dies down. He grabs one of the magazines from the floor and dramatically flips the pages. “Looks like I gotta tell ya,” he informs you with a cheeky grin.

Your tiny body trembles in excitement before darting over and taking a seat on Scruffy Boy’s shoulder. You cross your legs and rest your chin in your hands as you listen intently to his explanation, mind already running with ideas as you wonder which flowers would make a good bikini for a very pretty pixie. 


	9. Operation: Make Pretty Boy Blush Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil learns just how curious fairies really are the hard way.

You are shuffling through your pile of flowers on Pretty Boy’s desk, trying to find the best petals to make into a tiny bikini, when you hear something very strange. Your fairy light glows yellow as you strain your tiny ears, easily figuring out that the noise is coming from somewhere down the hall outside Vergil’s room. It reminds you of the spring rain that would suddenly break out over your meadow, watering all the beautiful flowers while you seek shelter under a mushroom until the spontaneous shower passed. 

_That’s weird!_ You look out the window across from the desk. _It’s not even raining outside!_ Your fairy light glows brighter as your wings flutter softly and you ascend out of the flower pile before searching for the source of the mysterious rain. You zoom down the hallway and pause in front of a cracked door. Foggy clouds leak out from the small opening, and as you squeeze through you notice that the air suddenly becomes very warm.

The sound of the strange rain echoes around you in the small hazy room. You quickly realize that the source of the indoor shower is coming from behind a long curtain since the hot fog is rising high above it. As you fly up closer, you see a faint shadowy silhouette moving around behind the curtain. This confuses you even more as you dim your fairy light, wondering why it is dancing in the strange shower. You land on the pole holding the curtain and instantly freeze at the sight that greets you.

The shadowy figure is Pretty Boy…a very **naked** Pretty Boy. _Oh wow…he’s even prettier without all the blue!_ you marvel, crossing your tiny legs and taking a seat on the pole while you admire your hero’s lovely features. His white hair no longer reminds you of a cute hedgehog now that it is wet and covering his eyes. Your fairy light starts to glow pink as you peer down at him, completely mesmerized by the graceful movement of his body as he washes himself in the indoor rainstorm. 

“PEASEBLOSSOM!”

Your wings snap open in surprise as you look back at his face. _Uh oh! Pretty Boy saw me!_ But getting caught does not discourage you to look away as he struggles to wipe his wet hair away from his eyes. “This is highly inappropriate!” he scolds, trying his best to cover himself as he gazes up at your mischievous face. 

“You look like you need help!” you offer sweetly, never tearing your eyes away from him as he turns his back towards you. “And according to Fairy Law-”

“OUT,” Vergil snarls, silver blue eyes flashing with anger.

Your fairy light turns blue and your wings droop down as you whimper sadly at his loud command. You do as your told and flutter away…but Pretty Boy did **not** say to leave the room. Instead, you wait until his shadow goes back to washing again and dim your light as you carefully approach the curtain from below. It is not hard for you to slip through an opening and get another view of your hero from a different angle.

_If only he was blushing_, you thought, but as soon as the image plays in your mind…you decide that it is worth getting yelled at if it meant seeing him as pink as your fairy light! So, the first step in Operation: Make Pretty Boy Blush Again is to fawn over him while showering him with affection. Your pink fairy light glows brighter as you zip around his body, starting from the bottom and rising until you stop by his shoulder. 

“Whoa! What strong **arms** you have!”

Pretty Boy flinches at the sound of your small voice, but you do not give him time to chastise you as quickly dart away before he can even find you. “And oooh!” you exclaim, diving down and giving his bottom a tiny pinch as you fly by. “What a nice **butt** you have!” He grunts and tries to catch you, but even with his lightning fast reflexes you are just too quick and small as you dodge his hands. You end up hovering in front him and giggle loudly as you sway in the air. 

“And wow!” you gasp, pointing down towards the bottom half of his body. “What long **legs** you have!”

“ENOUGH!” Vergil growls as he covers himself again, glaring up at you now as your body shakes with mirthful laughter. “You are not to spy on someone who is showering!”

“But but but,” you protest, ignoring his temper as you circle around his head and pause by his eye level. “You’re so pretty!”

“I’m exposed!” he retorts sharply.

You giggle at his reasoning and decide to enact step two in your mischievous operation. “I’m exposed too!” you playfully point out while twirling slowly in the air, showing off your own nude body as your fairy dust shimmers in your own wispy light. “Don’t think I don’t see you loooooooking…!” you tease, fairy light glowing a deeper pink as you bat your eyelashes at him.

That seems to do trick since a light pink blush appear on Vergil’s cheeks. “I didn’t mean to stare,” he insists, desperately trying to save face. “I was just…curious.”

“Suuuuure you were,” you remark with an impish grin while your fairy light turns red. You spin around and strike a cute pose, sending a little dart of fairy dust towards his face as you blow him a kiss. When the small dot of fairy dust hits the tip of his nose, it bursts into tiny twinkling hearts and illuminates the now even deeper blush on his handsome face. 

Vergil just stares at you dumbfoundedly for a moment before abruptly clearing his throat. He turns off the rain by turning a knob and quickly draws the curtain back, stepping out swiftly while grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around his waist. As he storms out of the room you erupt into a fit of giggles, bouncing around in the air as your fairy light flashes through a gambit of colors.

“So cuuuuuute!” you gush, cheerfully vowing to make him blush more often because after all...it is quickly becoming one of your favorite past times!


	10. Pretty Boy's Lost Marbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You prove that no trinket nor treasure will ever be lost again as long as you're around the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank vergilsangel over on tumblr for the cute marble idea! Hope you enjoy, darling! 😘

Vergil has learned that the mischievous reputation of the fey folk most definitely proceeds you ever since he agreed to your offer of assistance. He thought that a lot of that pent of playfulness would be spent on pranking his younger brother. However, you did disappoint him on that front. It is nice having a pixie around to punish Dante for “being a big ol’ meanie” by making a mess of his precious magazines and hiding all of his free strawberry sundae coupons.

And Vergil was no fool when he made the deal with you. He knew that he would have to deal with some of your mischief since you are after all his “very pretty pixie” as you put it. What he did not expect was all your playfulness toward him to be so fond and sometimes downright flirtatious. A part of him blames Dante for subtly encouraging you, but he knew that the fey folk are known to show overwhelming interest to those that get their attention. 

The proud expression on your face as you show him all the lost trinkets you have found. The soft chiming quality of your giggles when one of your silly pranks comes to fruition. The charming pink glow of your fairy light while you shower him with genuine admiration and compliments. All of it has been a new experience for Vergil, especially the perplexity of your open displays of affections. But like a true Son of Sparda he has handled the capricious nature of his new frolicsome fairy with utter grace. 

“Prettyboyprettyboyprettyboy!”

Vergil sighs at the sound of your tiny voice calling him from afar. He turns the page of his book while sitting on the couch in the office before answering you. “For the last time, Peaseblossom, call me by my-” He cuts himself off as he looks up from his book, totally stunned by the sight that greets him.

You are twirling just above his head with a pleased grin on your face as your pink fairy light shines brightly. The usual sprinkle of fairy dust sparkles under your light, but now you are wearing what looks to be a tiny bikini made of flower petals. And judging by the color you must have used a bluebell along with a few strips from a daffodil petal for polka dots to make it. 

Dante, who is lounging behind his desk, glances over and wolf whistles. “Well, look at you!” He holds up magazine and shows a voluptuous woman wearing a rather revealing bikini striking a provocative pose. “Not bad, Lil’ Blossom,” he commends with a cheeky grin, earning him a severe scowl directed at him from Vergil. 

You giggle and spin around in the air before striking the exact same pose of the swimsuit model. “Well?” you urge sweetly. “Aren’t I pretty?” You surround your small form with glittering hearts made with your fairy dust as you bat your eyelashes at him expectantly. 

“Uh…” Vergil clears his throat and reminds himself not to stare as he maintains his composure. “Well…” He huffs air out of nose, irritated that once again you somehow caught him off guard despite being smaller than his hand.

Your face drops into a sad frown as your fairy light turns blue. “You don’t like it?” you whimper, pooching your lower lip out as your eyes grow wide and glossy with unshed tears.

Just the sight of your sorrowful face churns his stomach. Even though this entire situation is completely absurd he did not want to hurt your feelings. After all, it looks like you put a lot of hard work into your new garment and Vergil is not one to ignore such dedication and passion despite its lack of modesty. So, he swallows his pride for a moment and gives you the praise you desire. 

“It’s…very becoming of you, Peaseblossom.”

Your sad frown is instantly replaced by smile of pure happiness. “Yayyyyy!!!” you squeal in delight, fairy light shuffling through an array of colors as you dart over close to his face and hug his nose with all your tiny strength.

Vergil clears in throat again as he looks away from your embrace, but your sheer joy at his compliment makes a crack in his stoic demeanor. He can already feel a slight blush color his cheeks and once again he wonders how such a small and dainty being can have such an effect on a Son of Sparda. 

“Oh!” you gasp, iridescent wings snap open as your fairy light glows yellow. “Hold on, Pretty Boy!” You let go of his nose and fly away back towards the stairs. “Be right back!” you call out before zooming off down the upstairs hall. Vergil release the breath that he did not even know he was holding and looks up the stairs, curious about what has gotten you so excited this time.

“Awwwww!!!”

Vergil scowls at the sound of Dante’s mushy voice as he shoots a nasty glare over at his meddlesome brother. But it will take more than that to make Dante stand down from whatever foolish sentiment he is about to share. His cheeky grin just widens even more as his shoulders shake in silent snickers.

“Looks like Lil’ Blossom made Pretty Boy blush again!”

Vergil’s eyes flash with indignation and he does not even have to focus that much to summon a sword behind his brother’s chair, skewering him for his unwanted observation. Dante bends over his chair and groans in pain just as you reappear at the top of the stairs. You are carrying what looks to be a small sack by its drawstrings. It must be a bit too heavy since you keep drooping down during your flight, but you manage to bring it all the way to the couch. 

“Here ya go!” you exclaim, dropping the small sack in Vergil’s hand. “Scruffy Boy said that you lost your marbles, so I, your very pretty pixie, found them for you!” you announce proudly, fairy light shining brightly as it flits between pink and yellow.

“Whoa, wait a minute,” Dante sputtering, quickly recovering from the stabbing, “you actually found a lost sack of marbles somewhere in the shop?” he inquiries as his brow arches a disbelief.

Vergil puts down his book and opens the small sack and, sure enough, there are several colorful marbles inside. He reaches in and plucks a royal blue one out, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as he holds it up for closer inspection. His mind turns and turns until he finally remembers that Dante did say something about him “losing his marbles” before he first introduced you. 

“That’s right, Scruffy Boy!” You cross your tiny arms and puff out your chest. “Nothing will ever be lost again as long as Peaseblossom is around!” you cheerfully vow, sprinkling fairy dust around you and shaping it into a blooming rose around your small form as you hover happily in the air.

Vergil wanted to explain that “losing one’s marbles” is just a figure of speech, but he knew that you probably would not understand. And as he looks up at your adorable show of affirmation, he finds that he does not have the heart to burst your bubble. Especially after all the effort you put into finding the marbles that not even the owner knew he had lost somewhere among the chaos of the shop. So, he hums softly as he extends his hand and offers you the royal blue marble with a soft grin. 

“Thank you, Peaseblossom.”

The biggest smile spreads across your face as you beam up at him and take the marble. Then a lot of squealing, dancing, and laughter ensues as you celebrate, zig zagging in the air as your fairy light phases through many different colors. Dante laughs along with you and even Vergil cannot help but chuckle at your spritely flight.

Every now and then, Vergil may wonder if it really was a good idea to make a deal with a fairy. You are, after all, not only a very pretty pixie, but the embodiment of mischief and whimsy. But it is lighthearted moments like this, the over the top expressions of jubilation and honest displays of admiration, that brings a certain light into his life that was sorely missing until you came along.

And this Son of Sparda counts himself lucky to have a fairy like you around to brighten his day and make living among humans even more interesting. 


	11. Strawberry Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your search for Vergil ends with the discovery a wonderful new treat.

It only takes you, the resident pretty pixie of Devil May Cry, a couple more days to completely scour the second floor for lost trinkets. You found a few more buttons and old coins, as well as some bottle caps and a couple of forgotten keys. Just the sight of the ornate box that serves as your tiny treasure chest bursting with newfound trinkets makes your fairy heart swell with pride.

_Hmm…I wonder if Pretty Boy has another box I can use?_ you wonder, fairy light glowing yellow while looking through your little of hoard of forsaken wonders for the fanciest ink pen. You have figured out that Vergil loves to write a lot in a journal that he keeps hidden in the bookshelf. _Maybe he’ll like a very shiny pen for another trinket box!_ Your fairy light glows brighter as you pull out a dark blue gilded fountain pen.

You hug the fancy pen, which happens to be a tad bit taller than you, close to your chest before taking to the air. Vergil is usually downstairs sitting on the couch while reading a book during this time of the day, but when you zoom around the corner you see that he is no one where to be seen. Your fairy light flickers orange for a moment before you fly over the banister and go check the tasty treat room.

Luckily, the door is ajar, so you easily slip through its threshold. Your fairy light flickers orange again when you see that there is no Pretty Boy in sight. But your agitation does not last long as something on the counter catches your attention. You fly down to get a closer look at a bowl filled with pink stuff, white fluffy clouds, and colorful pebbles. Your fairy light twinkles pink as the sweet scent of strawberries wafts under your tiny nose.

You try to land on the edge of the bowl, but as soon as your small feet touch it you quickly draw them back. “BRR!!! That’s colder than frost on flowers!” you squeal, tiny body shivering in the air as your fairy light blinks in surprise. But a little bit of cold is not enough to deter the curiosity of a very pretty pixie. So, you place the fancy fountain pen down on the counter before dashing up and bearing the chilly surface as you crouch down on the edge of the bowl.

Your body trembles a bit as you reach for the fluffy white cloud first. It is sticky and cool to the touch, but its sugary smell compels you give it a taste. _Wow!_ you marvel, iridescent wings snapping open in shock as your hand reaches for more. _This cloud is really yummy!_

You grab one of the colorful pebbles and find them to be sweeter than the creamy cloud. And then you scoop up some of the pink stuff, whimpering a little as its freezes your tiny hand. You take a bite…and instantly recognize the taste of sweet strawberries. Your fairy light gradually glows brighter as you take more bites of the cold treat, wings buzzing happily as you wonder how they make icy pink snow so tasty.

The sound of heavy footsteps just outside the door alerts you of someone about to enter the tasty treat room. You act quickly and zip by the fancy fountain pen, snatching it up into your arms as you dim your fairy light and hide behind a stack of empty pizza boxes. A moment later, Scruffy Boy burst through the door, stretching his arms out and wiggling his fingers in excitement towards the bowl on the counter. He opens a nearby drawer, takes out a spoon, and sticks it in the bowl of strawberry snow before taking it off the counter.

Scruffy Boy picks up the spoon and takes a bite of the pink treat, smacking his lips as he walks back to the door and pushes it open with his hip. As soon as he disappears you peek around your hiding place, fairy light glowing blue as you stare at the spot where the bowl of delicious pink stuff used to sit on the counter. But then you remember that Pretty Boy sometimes gets tasty treats from here…so maybe that strawberry snow is also stashed away somewhere in this very room!

Your fairy light shines yellow as you start scheming away…


	12. A Feast Fit for A Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your spying on Scruffy Boy helps you locate the whereabouts of the pink snowy treat.

You decide that the best way to find the strawberry snow is to spy on Scruffy Boy from afar. It only takes you an hour of careful observation until he gets up from his desk and heads back to the tasty treat room. You dim your fairy light and follow close behind him, making sure to drop down low to the ground just in case he looks behind him. He opens the door and puts the bowl back down on the counter before heading to a very tall white box in the corner.

As Scruffy Boy opens the strange box you hurriedly fly off and hide behind the stack of empty pizza boxes again before he turns back around. Slowly, you peek around the corner of the cardboard tower, watching closely as he grabs an oddly shaped spoon and scoops out some coveted pink snow from a small container. He does this a few more times, putting more of the strawberry treat into the bowl as your little eyes grow wider and wider with every scoop.

Scruffy Boy hums and chucks the strange spoon into the shiny small bath before closing the container. It makes a loud clattering sound and your fairy light blinks red in surprise. His hands pause from closing the container and you quickly duck back behind the pizza boxes before he catches sight of you. After a few moments of silence, you hear him start humming again and the clinking of the bowl as heavy footstep walk out of the tasty treat room.

You wait and listen for a moment, making sure that Scruffy Boy is truly gone, before whizzing through the air towards the tall white box. Your small hands wrap around the long silver handle and you pull with all your tiny might, fairy light glowing orange as you grunt at the effort, but it does not budge. Your fairy light flashes as you stomp your foot and cross your arms in agitation, but this little hindrance will not stop a very pretty pixie from getting their tiny hands on a very tasty treat.

You look around for anything to help you open the annoying door. Your fairy light turns yellow when spot a silver fork in the shiny small bath. Another plot pops into your head while you dart over to snatch up the fork and bring it back to the tall white box. You hoist the fork up into your arms and line up the prongs with the door. Your fairy wings buzz faster, giving yourself a little boost as you push the fork in between the seam of the door as far as it will go. Then, you push on the fork with all your small strength, desperately trying to pry open the door that bars you from the strawberry snow…

The fork only bends a little before you successfully crack open the door. A sudden rush of freezing cold wind blows against you as the fork falls to the ground. The door only opens a little bit though, so you hurriedly zip through the very cold wind before it closes behind you. It is very dark, but your fairy light illuminates the inside of the strange wintery box. You hover around while searching for the same container that Scruffy Boy had in his hand…and your fairy light glows bright pink as you not only find one but **four** containers of sweet strawberry snow!

“Yipeeeeeeee!” you squeal while tumbling in the air, sprinkling the containers with your fairy dust before popping them all open with just a mere happy thought. Your tiny body begins to shiver from the cold as you land next to the closest container. But nothing, not even this strange winter chill, can distract you from a feast fit for a fairy!


	13. Pretty Boy to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil finds his very pretty pixie in great peril and must save her once more.

Vergil walks into the shop and instantly notices that the shop seems...different. The first thing that tips him off that something isn’t quite right is the silence. The jukebox is oddly enough not blaring music, which leads to the second thing: Dante is not there to greet him from his usual spot behind the desk. In fact, he is nowhere to be seen around the shop, which would not be alarming if it was anyone **but** his little brother.

A quick trip to his room reveals the third and final thing that seems off: the odd absence of his feisty pixie and their flirtatious banter as they zoom all around his head. _Now this is strange_, he thought while searching the usual hiding spots such as the pile of flowers and the trinket box. When he finds no sign of his small capricious companion he heads back downstairs, intending to look through Dante’s desk and his pile of lecherous magazines. But before he can make it to the desk his keen sense of hearing picks up a shuffling sound from the kitchen.

Vergil readies the Yamato as he slowly stalks towards the kitchen door. He listens for a moment before slowly swinging the door wide open. Besides the usual cluster of dishes piled up high in the sink and the waste bin overflowing with greasy trash, everything seems to be in order. He spots a stray fork by the freezer and shakes his head as he reaches down to pick it up off the floor. He gives pause when he hears the shuffling noise again. His head snaps over to the freezer, squinting at it suspiciously as he leans in closer…another shuffle along with a tiny whine has him ripping open the freezer door.

Cold air puffs against his face as he beholds the most bewildering sight he has ever seen: all the cartons of Dante’s precious strawberry ice cream, which he notes are completely empty, surrounding the very pretty pixie he is searching for. You are lying prone, clutching your tiny tummy, and shivering while your fairy light shines dark blue.

“Peaseblossom?” he immediately calls out as he reaches out and gently prods your tiny body with his index finger.

You flinch at the sound of his voice. “P-p-pretty B-boy?” you stutter, tiny tears leaking from your eyes as you turn to look up at him.

Vergil quickly snaps into action and scoops you up carefully into his hands. You whimper and clutch your stomach tighter as he sets you down on the counter. “Did you **really** eat the entirety of my brother’s ice cream?” he questions, already aware of the truth as he pulls out a light blue hand towel from a nearby drawer.

“Uh huh,” you manage to answer before a small sob bursts from your mouth.

“Foolishness,” he scolds you softly while he places the hand towel in the microwave and sets it to run just long enough to get warm.

“But but but…the snow was so tasty!” you whine back, fairy light blinking in distress.

Vergil sighs and shakes his head. “We’ll discuss this later,” he informs you while filling up a kettle with a couple cups of water. The microwave beeps as he puts the kettle on the stove to boil. He checks the temperature of the hand towel before spreading it out on the counter next to your trembling body. “Right now, you need to warm up while I make you some tea to ease the pain,” he explains, gently moving you over to one corner of the warm towel.

You sigh in relief as Vergil carefully wraps you up in the warm fluffy towel, fairy light slowly shifting from dark blue to light purple. He makes sure you are bundled up snuggly before heading to a cupboard for a teacup and saucer. The kettle begins whistling as he fills a tea ball strainer with some chamomile and ginger tea. He swiftly removes it from the heat and pours the boiling hot water into the teacup, dipping the small strainer in the water a few times before picking it up by the saucer.

Vergil grabs his very pretty bundle of pixie and heads straight back to his room. He sets the teacup on the bedside table and lets it steep for a while as he ponders how exactly you are going to drink the soothing tea. His eyes flicker over your trinket box and he recalls that you once boasted about finding a “fairy cup” …which is just a very decorative silver thimble.

It only takes a couple of minutes for him to get situated on the bed, cradling a pretty sick pixie in one hand while holding a thimble in the other. He reaches down to the bedside table and fills the little thimble up with a small amount of tea. “Drink this,” he instructs, bringing your fairy cup up to your small lips, “this should help alleviate your stomachache.”

You stare up at him with teary eyes as you take a sip of the tea. “It tastes like flowers,” you murmur, small voice full of quiet wonder. He smiles softly at your words as he gently encourages you to drink every drop of soothing tea from the thimble. You comply without much fuss, only complaining a few times about the spicy ginger. Your eyes slowly begin to droop the more tea you swallow, and by the time you gulp all of it down you are fast asleep, purple fairy light glowing a shade darker as it pulses gently with every small breath you take.

Vergil sets the thimble next to the teacup before standing up from the bed, careful not to disturb you as he walks over to his bookcase. An ache of unease that he did not notice before leaves his body when he hears the soft chiming of your small snores. He picks out a book and sits back down on the bed, not knowing how long a pixie nap lasts or why he still insists on holding you close to his chest instead of placing you down to rest on your flowers.

He is sure of one thing though: you are going get a stern lecture as soon as you wake up.


	14. How to Lecture a Troublesome Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil nurses you back to health before teaching you a very important lesson.

It seems that a pixie nap only lasts an hour. During that time, Vergil reads a few chapters of his book while he fully processes your latest fairy antic. At first, he is furious at you for putting yourself in danger and making him worry. But as he watches your purple fairy light blink in time with your cute little snores, his anger slowly subsides from his relieved mind.

Now, he cradles you close with a protective hand as the absurdity of the situation finally hits him. His mind runs through every step of your foolish ploy: First, you find out about Dante’s stash of strawberry ice cream and figure out where he stores it. Then, you break into the freezer just so you can overindulge in the ice cream, not realizing that you also locked yourself inside as well. Lastly, you are somehow able to gobble down **four** cartons worth of strawberry ice cream, which results in a horrible stomachache. 

The more he thought about your ridiculous stunt, the more he becomes amused by the whole thing. He wonders once again how such a small frolicsome fey can best a Son of Sparda…by eating all their ice cream. His lips curl into a grin as a low chuckle rumbles deep in his chest, gradually getting louder until it finally turns into genuine laughter.

Vergil keeps laughing to himself until a string of tiny giggles chimes in with him. He detects a soft pink light glowing from the corner of his eye and when he glances down, he sees that you are wide awake and staring up at him in total admiration. “And what, pray tell, are you giggling at, my troublesome fairy?” he inquires abruptly, ceasing all laughter while he snaps his book closed before setting it on the bedside table.

“I’m all wrapped up like a baby!” you exclaim, still giggling while you snuggle down in the hand towel currently keeping you safe and warm.

Vergil quirks an eyebrow. “An apt description,” he begins to note, which earns him a series of cute cooing noises while you dazzle him with an adorable smile and pink fairy light. “For only a baby would foolishly eat that much ice cream,” he finishes, pining you down with a harsh glare.

You pooch your lower lip out into a doleful pout and your fairy light glimmers dark blue while your cute cooing turns into sad whimpers. As your eyes get glossy with unshed tears, Vergil sighs and carefully pats your tiny head with two fingers. He suddenly does not have the heart to be angry with you anymore. You are, after all, the literal embodiment of chaos and mischief, so the occasional silly shenanigan is to be expected so long as you are here. But that still does not mean that you are getting away with your reckless actions without a stern lecture.

“You shouldn’t take **nor** eat what isn’t yours, Peaseblossom,” he admonishes softly, giving you one last pat on the head before withdrawing his fingers.

Your fairy light blinks yellow a couple of times before you speak. “Why?” you ask, small voice filled with curiosity while your head tilts to the side.

“It’s very disrespectful,” he explains, pausing for a moment when he hears the front door of the shop creak open. “Even to a fopdoodle such as my little brother,” he adds, making you giggle again while he silently wonders how long it will be before his brother has need for ice cream. “And I do believe you’ve learned the hard way why we don’t gorge ourselves on ice cream,” he points out, raising one brow at you while your fairy light flickers blue for a moment before glowing green.

“I’m sorry,” you apologize, eyes gleaming with sincerity as you try to explain yourself. “It’s just that the strawberry snow was so yummy and-”

**“WHERE DID ALL MY ICE CREAM GO???”**

The surprised shout from Dante bellows throughout the shop. Your fairy light flashes red before completely fading away while you shuffle down deeper in the hand towel. Vergil rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “If he really can’t figure out what happened to his ice cream…then he’s a bigger fool than you,” he scoffs, carefully patting the bundle of pixie resting his chest since your head is no longer visible. “And it’s Dante that you should apologize to,” he informs softly as your head slowly peeks out of the bundled hand towel.

The clattering of dishes and the slamming cabinet doors echoes throughout the shop. _My dunce of brother must be searching the kitchen now_, he surmises while rolling his eyes again at all the ruckus he is causing. “But you should wait until you’re feeling better to make it up to him,” he advises while his fingers gently pat your head again. 

You give him a gracious grin while your fairy light glows pink. “Thank you for saving me again, Pretty Boy.”

“But of course.” One of his fingers gently caresses your tiny cheek as a soft smile graces his lips. “I’ll always protect my very pretty pixie." 


	15. Lil’ Blossom’s Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante finally finds some common ground with the resident pixie of Devil May Cry.

After spending a whole day tearing the kitchen apart, Dante came to two possible conclusions: either a sneaky critter or a resident pretty pixie devoured all his ice cream. An unwanted pest eating his precious treat isn’t too hard to believe; it has happened before, and he would not be surprised if it happened again. But this time he was sure that he closed the freezer door, and there is no way that a pipsqueak like you could have-

“What the hell?”

Dante quirks his brow as he approached his desk, which is now covered with a huge pile of coupons. He snatches one of coupons and sees that it can be redeemed for a free strawberry sundae. And as he takes a seat behind his desk, he recognizes most of these coupons as the ones that a certain mischievous fairy hid away from him for “being a big meanie” to his brother.

_Well, this is unexpected,_ he thought as he surveyed the amount of free pizza and sundaes he can now afford. Out of the corner of his eye he catches sight of a soft yellow glow dimly shining from behind the portrait of his mother. “Hey!” he calls out, which causes your fairy light to flicker red in surprise. “I see you hiding there, Lil’ Blossom. Why don’t you c’mon out and-”

Dante cuts himself off as soon as you peek out from behind the photo frame, little eyes wide and glossy with tears as your fairy light glows blue. “Whoa, easy there,” he murmurs, pushing aside some of coupons to make more room for you. “What’s the matter?”

You step out from behind the portrait, small face contorted with regret as you stare up at him. “I’m sorry I…eated all your strawberry snow!” you sob, fairy light turning a darker shade of blue as a few tiny tears streak down your cheeks.

Some of your tears land on his desk and sprout a couple of blooming roses below your feet for a few seconds before dissipating in a puff of sparkling smoke. The sight of you crying erases all the irritation from the previous day and instead pulls his heartstrings a little as he tries to calm you down. He goes to pat your head, but he thinks better of it and just rests his elbows on his desk before leaning in to get a better look at you.

“So, you’re telling that you ate all four cartons of my ice cream…by yourself?” Dante asks softly in total disbelief, putting on his best shocked face in hopes of lightening your mood a little.

You nod. “Mm-hmm!” you sniffle while wiping your tear streaked face. “It was just so yummy and sweet and-”

“And just where the hell did you put it all?” he interrupts, moving his head from side-to-side as if trying to find the rest of his missing ice cream hiding behind their back.

“In my belly, of course!” you giggle softy, fairy light flickering between pink and orange as your iridescent wings buzz in amusement.

Dante smirks and leans back in his chair, dramatically stroking his scruffy chin as he stares up at the ceiling in deep thought. “Huh…must’ve been one helluva stomachache you got afterwards, amiright?” he proposes casually, hoping that you will take the bait and tell him how you came across his precious dessert in the first place.

Your fairy light glows blue again as you nod your head. “Uh-huh,” you whimper before your wings snap open with elation while your fairy light shines bright pink. “But Pretty Boy saved me again!” you exclaim with a happy grin before taking to the air, zipping around Dante’s head as you regale him with the tale of your tiny adventure.

_Well, well…seems Lil’ Blossom is a very pretty resourceful pixie as well_, he surmises as he listens closely. It seems this all started when you found his ice cream in the kitchen. And after having a taste of heaven in a bowl you just had to have more. So, you just break into the freezer, which is honestly kind of impressive considering your size and dig into four cartons of ice cream, all the while not realizing that you were now trapped inside. But fairies must really be lucky since Vergil came to your rescue just in the nick of time. He finds you half frozen, groaning in pain, and quickly nurses you back to health.

“Isn’t Pretty Boy the best hero?” you gush at the end of tale, swooning in the air as your fairy light shimmers through various colors before settling on pink again.

Dante chuckles and shakes his head. “He sure is for a pretty little thing like you,” he wonders aloud, still wrapping his head around the idea of Vergil making friends with a cute and quirky fairy. But he is willing to play along since you can somehow get past that stoic shell of his and make his grumpy brother laugh on occasion.

“So, lemme get this straight,” he begins, sitting back up in his chair as he stares at your fluttering form in front of his face. “You’re giving me back all these coupons because you feel bad about eating all my ice cream?” he questions with a raised brow, genuinely curious as to why a fairy would suddenly care about stealing someone’s valuables.

Your fairy light turns yellow. “Pretty Boy said taking stuff that isn’t yours is dis...dis…” You pause as your fairy light glimmers orange for a moment before bursting back to bright yellow. “Disrepeckerable!” you exclaim proudly, smiling up at him as if you just performed a remarkable achievement before going on. “I don’t wanna be a meanie!” you declare with a shake of your tiny head.

You drop down and grab one of the coupons before flying over to one of his hands. Dante turns over his hand so that you could land on his open palm. “I didn’t know that is was bad and…” You lay the coupon down at your feet before wrapping your tiny arms around his thumb. “I’m sorry, Scruffy Boy,” you apologize in small voice, fairy light glowing green as your eyes gleam with sincerity.

Dante nods in understanding as his heart melts a little at your adorably small hug. “Ah hell,” he sighs while leveling his hand up so that he could see you properly from behind his messy hair. “I can’t blame ya too much, Lil’ Blossom,” he accepts your apology with a soft smirk. “Strawberry ice cream can be mighty tempting,” he adds with a sympathetic twinkle in his eye.

Your fairy light blinks a couple times before shining light pink as you hug his thumb tighter with a grateful smile. Dante hums in thought as he remembers that both of you may have started out on the wrong foot, but it seems now you have finally found some common ground with him. “Hey,” he whispers as soon as he comes to the decision to offer you a truce. “The next time you want some ice cream…just tell me and I’ll share some with you, okay?”

“Really?!” you gasp, fairy light flashing red in shock as your wings begin to buzz excitedly. Dante nods and before he can even speak, you are already taking to the air in a fit of happiness. “Yayyyyy!!!” you squeal joyfully, spinning around his head as your fairy light flits between a multitude of colors.

Dante lets out a hearty laugh at your jovial flight before looking down at the coupon still in his hand. “Speaking of which…how about I call for some pizza and use this for a free strawberry sundae?” he suggests with a mischievous glint in his eyes, knowing all too well that it will annoy the hell out of his brother if his pretty little pixie ends up loving pizza too.

“Yeah!” you reply with a cheer, landing softly in the pile of coupons before popping your head out just as he reaches for the phone. “What’s a pizza?” you inquire, fairy light glowing yellow as you tilt your head in curiosity.

Dante smirks at your cute question as he dials the number of his favorite pizza joint. “Only the most wonderful treat in the world, Lil’ Blossom.”


	16. Pretty Pixie Pizza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to try one of Scruffy's Boy's favorite treats.

You wait for a short while until a loud knock on the door signals that this wonderfulness treat in the world has arrived. Scruffy Boy slides his chair back and walks over to the entryway as you quickly hide behind the phone. You hear some words being exchanged and even give a little peek around the corner of the phone, fairy light dimly glowing yellow out of curiosity.

Soon the voices stop talking and Scruffy Boy closes the door before walking back to his desk with a large box that looks a lot like the other boxes stacked in the tasty treat room. Another smaller box sits on top of it, but he sets it aside as he makes room for the bigger box. “Is this pizza better than strawberry snow?” you ask inquisitively, fairy light shining brightly now as you hover over the box.

“Hmm…it’s hard to say,” he replies while sitting back down behind his desk. “They’re both pretty damn good in my opinion.”

Your fairy light blinks in thought as you remember Scruffy Boy saying that phrase all the time when something is nice. “Pretty damn good!” you repeat in a cheery voice, tiny body swaying in air with every enunciation.

“What utter nonsense are you teaching my fairy this time?”

Your fairy light turns pink at the sound of Pretty Boy’s voice. You look up to see him glaring at Scruffy Boy over the banister at the top of the stairs. “Hey Verg!” Scruffy Boy greets with a nonchalant wave up at him. “We’re about to dig into this-”

“Pretty damn good pizza!” you exclaim with a wide grin and throw your tiny arms in air as you fairy dust sprinkles across the desk in the form of sparkly rose petals.

Scruffy Boy chuckles at your enthusiasm while Pretty Boy’s brow deepens into a harsh scowl. He grumbles about his little brother being a bad influence on you as he goes down the stairs. You giggle at his beratement before zooming over to give his grumpy brow a small kiss just as he takes his usual seat on the couch. His brow relaxes as he huffs a sigh through his nose before opening book and proceeds to read instead of participating in the fun.

Scruffy Boy snickers softly as he cracks open the pizza box. Steam wafts in the air and fills the office with a most curious scent. You flutter back over to the desk and discover the strangest fairy ring you have ever seen inside the box. Scruffy Boy rubs his hands together before grabbing a piece of the pizza, slowly picking it up to show off the strange white grass as he pulls it high above his head.

“Oooh! Stretchy!” you marvel while circling the strange string of tall grass. Your fairy light glows yellow while you inspect the rest of the pizza, wondering what some of the decorations are on top of it. “What kind of flower is that?” you inquire while pointing to a bright green bloom.

“That’s not a flower,” Scruffy Boy shakes his head as he cuts the very stretchy grass. “They’re called green bell peppers.”

Your fairy light blinks rapidly as you spot some strange looking rocks on the pizza. “What about those?”

Scruffy Boy sets the slice of pizza on the empty side of the box as he answers all your questions. He mutters something about another topping that usually comes with this pizza, but he claims that it is absolutely disgusting, and you should never ever eat it. You nod your head in understanding while Pretty Boy scoffs from behind his book, which earns an eye roll from his brother as he cuts a small portion off the slice of pizza.

You touch down on the desk and sniff the wonderfulness treat in world. It is nothing like anything you ever smelled before! You crouch down and touch the strange stretchy grass with a tiny hand. “Eww!!!” you yelp, pulling your hand back as your fairy light turns orange. “It’s sticky like tree sap!” you squeal while shaking your hand free of the gooey gross stuff.

Scruffy Boy chortles as he raises his much bigger slice up to his mouth. “Yeah, it can be a bit greasy,” he admits before taking a bite, chewing for a moment with a satisfied hum before continuing. “But it’s what makes it sooooooo delicious!” he declares with a sage nod before going in for another bite.

“Says you, little brother,” Pretty Boy retorts, not bothering to look up from his book.

You look between the brothers as they begin to bicker about…well, you never really pay attention much when they argue. Your fairy light flickers between orange and yellow as you wonder if you should try the pizza. The burning curiosity bubbling in your belly wins you over as it urges you pick up the small morsel with both of your hands and take a big bite. You try your best to chew through the gooey sap and a bit of bell pepper before finally swallowing the tiny morsel down with a huge gulp.

“So, what do you think, Lil’ Blossom?”

Your fairy light flashes red as you look up to notice that both of their attention is now centered upon you. Scruffy Boy is on the verge of cracking a triumphant smirk while Pretty Boy just watches you with contemplative interest. You tilt your head in thought, noting that while the strange sap and stretchy cheese on the pizza is surprisingly good…it is still not as tasty and sweet as your preferred treat.

“Hmm…I like the strawberry snow better,” you reveal while putting your small morsel of pizza back down on the box. “But I bet I can make this pizza even yummier!” you proclaim as your fairy light shines like a pink beacon.

Pretty Boy smirks as he goes back to reading while Scruffy Boy quirks an eyebrow at your bold claim. “And just how’re you gonna do that?”

You give him a big mischievous smile before taking to the air, fairy light trembling with excitement as you maneuver around behind his head. Scruffy Boy tries to track your flight path, but you are just quick enough to avoid his suspicious gaze. You shoot up high into the air before flipping around and diving straight towards the pizza, sprinkling it with a cloud of your fairy dust as you zoom past it.

“Ta da!” you cheer with a little bit of fanfare in the form of fairy dust sparking from your hands like tiny fireworks. “I call it Pretty Pixie Pizza!”

“Huh,” Scruffy Boy hums as he looks between the glittery pizza and his brother before staring up at you. “I should’ve expected that, huh?”


	17. The Best Pizza Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Vergil reluctantly try your very pretty pizza.

When Vergil went to go check on how your apology to Dante was coming along, he suspected that his idiotic brother would seize the chance to fill your tiny head with ridiculous ideas again. He was proven correct when he interrupted Dante in the middle of convincing you to try that awful excuse for food. But what he did not expect to witness today is the making of Pretty Pixie Pizza.

Vergil silently watches from his seat on the couch while Dante pokes the now very sparkly pizza. He hesitantly picks up a slice for closer inspection, giving it a sniff and shrugging his shoulders before taking a bite. You hover down closer to watch his brother chew very slowly, almost methodically…then his eyes grow wide before he bows his head as he swallows with a big gulp.

“Whadaya think, Scruffy Boy?” you prod gently while swaying cutely in the air. “Really good, right?”

Dante does not answer right away. Vergil grows more concerned for his brother as the silence stretches on. But before he can ask about his brother’s wellbeing, Dante clears his throat and takes a couple of deep breaths before knocking his head back to shoot him with the most serious gaze he has ever seen on his little brother. 

“Verg…you gotta try it.”

Vergil’s keen eyes narrow in on his brother and notices a certain gleam in his eyes. This makes him think that Dante is just setting him up for some foolish nonsense. “The power of the Fae is not enough for me to stoop to your level of dining, little brother,” he sneers before turning back to read the marked place in his book.

“No, seriously,” Dante reiterates as tears off another slice of the sparkly pizza. “You gotta try it.”

“I said no, Dante.”

“Fine, fine,” he waves his hands in defeat, but the glossy sheen of his eyes twinkle with victory. “But I bet that will only make your very pretty pixie all sad…amiright, Lil Blossom?”

Vergil looks up from his book only to meet the sight of said pretty pixie fluttering by his head, tiny hands clasped in front of your chest as you stare down at him. “Peeeeeeeeease?” you implore, expectant eyes growing wide as you pooch your lower lip to complete your cute plea.

_Damn you, Dante_, he seethes inwardly as he feels his resolve crumble just a bit at the sight of your pleading face. “Alright, fine!” he barks, snapping his book closed as he gets up from the couch. Your tiny body shivers eagerly before zipping over to where his slice sits on the empty part of the pizza box. He stalks overs to the desk and snatches up the atrocious meal, scrutinizing its glittery appearance as his lips raise in a silent snarl.

Vergil quickly takes a small bite of the questionable pizza before thinking better of it. Both you and Dante watch him with interest as he eats, face scrunching up as he realizes that it tastes nothing like pizza. _How curious_, he ponders while chewing a couple more times, trying to figure out what exactly-

All thought stops as soon as he recognizes the familiar flavor of his favorite dessert from childhood…apple crostata fresh from the oven. The buttery crust, the warm apples, and the sweet hint of cinnamon…it all tastes just like he remembers. And just like his brother, he bows his head as memories of happier times flash before his eyes while trying his best to reign in the sudden flood of emotion from it all.

“Tastes exactly how she used to make ‘em…right, brother?” Dante inquires as his eyes glance over at the portrait of their mother on his desk.

“Huh?” Your fairy light turns yellow as you flutter down to check on Vergil, who is still reeling from all the nostalgia flooding his mind. “What’s wrong?” you ask, tiny voice full of concern as your fairy light flickers to light blue. “Does it taste bad?”

“No, it’s…” Vergil pauses as he finally manages to swallow the perplexing bite of pizza. He looks down and studies your worried face, wondering if you knew what remarkable effect your fairy dust would have on the greasy meal. But whether you did still does not change the fact that you improved it just like you said. So, he gives you an appreciative hum as his lips curl into a small smile of approval.

“It’s the best pizza I’ve ever had, Peaseblossom.”

Your fairy light instantly flashes back to pink as you let out the biggest victory cheer. Dante chuckles softly as he watches you clap your hands and spin through the air. “Yeah, it’s pretty good,” he concurs with a slight nod. “Though I have to admit…I halfway expected this to another one of your pranks,” he adds with a cheeky smirk.

“If I really wanted to get you good with my glitter, Scruffy Boy, I’d have to pull one of my most devious pranks!” you boast with wide grin while twirling around his head.

Dante quirks a brow at your bold claim. “Oh really? More devious than getting my hand stuck to the phone?”

“Yep!” Your fairy light flickers yellow and pink as you hover really close to his face. “Wanna see how I can make you do the impossible?” you inquire, tiny voice filled with whimsy as your playful poke the tip of his nose.

Vergil tilts his head at the suspicious phrasing of your words. “Peaseblossom,” he murmurs your name in warning, already knowing that whatever harmless fun you are planning could very well turn out to be not fun at all if not handled properly.

“What?” you respond innocently, looking over your small shoulder at him while Dante strokes his scruffy chin. “I’m just wondering if he’s up for a challenge!”

“I’m in!”

Vergil scowls at his brother’s impulsive decision while your fairy light blinks red in surprise. “Really?!” You look back over at Dante and hold out your tiny hand, fairy light shining bright as your wings buzz with excitement. “You swear upon your name?”

“Yeah, sure,” he agrees to your terms with no thought whatsoever. “Do your worse, Lil’ Blossom.”

“Only a fool would make a deal with the fey without careful consideration,” Vergil mutters as he rolls his eyes and pinches his brow while his brother shakes your hand with the tip of his finger.


	18. Three Simple Tasks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil makes his own deal with his very pretty pixie.

You spend the rest of the day mulling over what great prank to pull on Scruffy Boy. The specifics of the deal you made is that it must make him do the impossible…and you think you have it all figured out! All you need is some kind of distraction while you enact your ingenious plan.

“Peaseblossom.”

Pretty Boy calls your name while you are digging through your trinket box. Your fairy light glimmers orange as you squeeze out from the cramped spaces between the lost treasures. “Yeah?” you respond, fairy light turning pink as your tiny head pops out to gaze up at him. 

“I’d like to speak with you about the deal you made with Dante,” he requests softly, pulling out a chair out to sit at the desk while you close the lid of your trinket box.

Your fairy light turns yellow and blinks curiously. “What about it?”

Pretty Boy sighs deeply. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do anything too…drastic to my foolish brother.”

“Dwastic?” you repeat the unfamiliar word. “What’s that mean?” You take a seat at the edge of the box, fairy light glowing brighter as you kick your tiny legs playfully.

“It means extremely dangerous,” he informs stoically, “such as-”

“Trapping him in the Fairy World?” you suggest, wings popping out while your fairy light flickers red. “Luring him into a kelpie’s den?” you offer another example while taking to the air, buzzing around his head a couple of times before hovering in midair close to his face. “Tricking him into eating olives?” you deliver the last option in the most dramatic voice you can muster, cupping your cheeks while your mouth hangs open in shock. 

Pretty Boy nods. “Yes, those all sound very dangerous.” He tilts his head while his brow furrows in thought. “But I don’t mind the last example.”

“Ooh!” Your fairy light blinks in surprise. “I’ll keep that in mind for another prank!” you giggle mischievously, tiny body swaying mirthfully as your fairy light changes back to your charming pink glow. Pretty Boys chuckles along with you as he offers his hand for you to stand on. “Hmm,” you hum, tapping your chin with one finger while pondering his request as you land on his hand.

“I guess I can go easy on Scruffy Boy,” you reconsider even though you already had a plan in mind, “but only if you do three simple tasks for your very pretty pixie!” you announce with a sly grin, figuring that you might as well use this to rope him into making a deal of his own!

Pretty Boy’s eyes narrow as your fairy light flickers between pink and yellow. “And what, pray tell, do you want in exchange for this small favor?”

“One!” you exclaim before jumping backwards off his hand, somersaulting in the air before landing gracefully on the desk with a soft thud. “This trinket box is full.” Your wings buzz softly as you glide across the desk towards the box in question. “Can you get me another?” you ask nicely, patting the box before clasping your tiny hands in front of your chest. “Pease?” you implore sweetly with hopeful eyes.

Pretty Boy quietly considers your first task for a moment. “I can not only get you another one…I can make sure it’s an even bigger trinket box.”

Your tiny body trembles in excitement before taking off from the desk. “Two!” You zoom across the room and land on the bedside table. “As much as I like the strawberry snow…I really miss my favoritest treat!” you reveal while dancing around a teacup and saucer, fairy light gleaming off the ceramic surface in the most mesmerizing way. “Can you get me some elderberries?” you inquire at the end of your dance, wings fluttering curiously while your head tilts to the side.

“Elderberries?” Pretty Boy quirks an eyebrow before nodding his head slightly. “Consider it done.”

You clap your hands happily at his quick response before taking off from the bedside table. “Three!” Your fairy light twinkles pink and red as you fly towards Pretty Boy, twirling around his shoulders before hanging upside down in midair above his head. “Can I sleep in your hair at night?”

Pretty Boy’s head snaps up to stare at your hovering form, pinning you with his intense gaze while his brow furrowed in confusion. You just stare right back with wide expectant eyes, holding your chin with both hands zooming in closer and closer until you are face to face with his crinkled brow. Both of you engage in a test of wills, waiting to see who will back down in this very odd staring match between half devil and pixie.

After a few moments of contemplative silence, Pretty Boy finally scoffs and crosses his arms while never breaking eye contact with you. “Very well,” he agrees very hesitantly, eyes shining with resolute uncertainty as he squints at your very clever ploy of saving the most mysterious task for last. 

“Yipeeeeeee!” you squeal, fairy light flitting through multiple colors while celebrating in the air with a few joyous spins and some sprinkling of fairy dust. “Thanks, Pretty Boy!” You dash down and hug his nose with all your small might, genuinely happy that he agreed to all your terms. Your wings shake a little as Pretty Boy fidgets under your affectionate embrace, looking away from your tiny form as you pull away with a gleeful smirk. 

“Do you wanna help me make your brother do the impossible?” you offer with an impish giggle, fairy light glowing bright pink while batting your eyelashes innocently.

Pretty Boy raises an interested brow while one corner of his mouth quirks into a conspiratorial grin. “And how exactly is my fairy going to achieve that?”

Your body quivers in unrestrained joy before darting in close to his ear, whispering your plans very softly while Pretty Boy nods and praises your very clever prank…


	19. Doing The Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hold up your end of the deal and pull a most devious prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my chats with ExSultry! 🌺😊🌺

A couple of days pass until you enact your very clever fairy ploy. Pretty Boy serves as a distraction by getting Scruffy Boy out of the office for an hour…just enough time for you to sprinkle everything with your fairy dust! You fly all around the bottom floor of the shop and coat all the piles of trash, the desk, and the corner bar with your magical glitter that sticks like glue.

You hide behind one of the bars of the banister upstairs as soon as you are done with your sprinkling and wait for a few minutes. Your fairy light dims when the front door swings open, and you hold your mouth shut to keep from laughing at Scruffy Boy’s loud shouting. You peek around and see Pretty Boy chuckling softly with a smirk on his face as he takes a seat on the couch, which happens to be the only thing not covered with your fairy dust.

Scruffy Boy complains under his breath as he starts throwing away the piles of glittery trash. His soft mutterings get louder and louder the more he cleans, full on voicing his frustration by the time he gets behind his desk. “This is insane,” he grumbles while trying to scrap the sticky fairy dust off one corner. “I don’t clean…and this STUFF doesn’t come OFF!” he growls, desperately scrubbing the desk faster while his brother laughs quietly on the couch.

You duck back behind the banister as the front door swings open again but you do catch a glimpse of two ladies walking into the shop. Both of their footsteps stop a little way into the office, giving you an opening to take a closer look: one lady is very tall and blond while the other has dark hair and one red eye. _Oh wow…they’re pretty like the bikini ladies!_ You wonder if they are friendly towards pixies as you take to the air quietly, hovering high above Scruffy Boy’s head until just the right moment to introduce yourself.

“What the hell happened here?” the tall blond lady asks while walking around the shop and crossing her arms.

“It looks like a stripper exploded or something,” the dark-haired lady quips with a tilt of her head.

Scruffy Boy lets out a dry laugh as he sits back in his chair, which gives you the perfect opportunity to introduce yourself. Your wings flutter faster while he talks, sprinkling your fairy dust in a big cloud right on top of his head. “Believe me…an exploding stripper would’ve been a lot more interesting than-”

He stops short as soon as your fairy dust lands with a glittery poof right on top of his unkempt hair. Both ladies blink in surprise while Scruffy Boy looks up at you with an annoyed glare. You wave down at him playfully while your pink fairy light blinks mischievously, which gets the attention of the pretty ladies as they both stare up in awe. Pretty Boy glances up from his book and gives you a small secretive grin before going back to his reading as if nothing is amiss. 

The tall blond lady squints up at you. “What the-”

The dark-haired lady’s eyes widen in surprise. “Is that a-”

You zoom down towards the dark-haired lady. “Hiya Pretty Lady!” you greet with a graceful flip in the air and a toothy grin. “I’m a Peaseblossom!”

“Aww! You’re so adorable!” Pretty Lady gushes as you twirl around her head, making sure to show off your charming glow and sparkling body.

“Pff! Don’t let ‘em fool ya,” Scruffy Boy warns while shaking fairy dust off his head. “They’ll eat all your ice cream and make a mess outta your office if you’re not careful!”

Your fairy light turns orange as you blow a small raspberry in his direction. “I said I was sorry!” you contend while stomping your tiny foot impatiently. “And you’re the one that told me to do my worst, Scruffy Boy!” you remind him with an annoyed huff, fairy light glimmering yellow as you cross your small arms and stick your nose high in the air.

“Wait…” Scruffy Boy pauses his shaking and quirks an eyebrow at you. “This is your prank?”

“Not just any prank!” You fly over and land on the deck before launching into a brief explanation. “I offered to show you how I can make you do the impossible, and you accepted the deal by swearing upon your name!” you exclaim proudly, fairy light shuffling through a few colors before popping back to its usual shade of pink.

The tall blond lady raises a well-trimmed brow. “You made a deal with a fairy?” she questions with a dumbfounded glare.

Scruffy Boy shrugs. “It didn’t seem like a bad idea at the time…” he admits with a sour grumble, brushing off more of your fairy dust from his red jacket.

“I don’t understand,” Pretty Lady shakes her head as she looks around the shop before going on, “what does covering everything with glitter have to do with making Dante do something impossible?”

Pretty Boy looks up from his book. “Dante never cleans, and yet here he is,” he trails off while gesturing around the office with one hand, bringing everyone’s attention to your masterful plan. “Taking out the trash and scrubbing every inch of the office.”

A brief silence hangs in the air as they all realize that you have indeed managed to achieve the impossible. Scruffy Boy holds his face in his hands while mumbling about getting tricked by a pipsqueak fairy while both pretty ladies burst out laughing. You take off from the desk and giggle along with them, tumbling in the air while your fairy light flickers through multiple hues victoriously. 

“Oh wow!” Pretty Lady marvels with an impressed grin. “That’s pretty devious…I like it!”

“Yeah,” the tall blond lady concurs with a nod. “Not bad for a pixie.”

“Aww!” You surround your hovering form with glittery hearts while striking a cute pose. “Thanks, Sparkly Lady!”

“The name’s Trish,” she corrects with a flip of her long blond hair. “But I suppose Sparkly Lady is better than Scruffy Boy.”

“Hey! The scruffy look is all the rage right now!” Scruffy Boy retorts as he goes back to scrubbing his desk.

“And I’m Lady!” the dark-haired lady introduces herself with a small wave of her hand.

Your fairy light blinks red as you gasp out in surprise. “Your name’s really Pretty Lady?” you inquire with wonder in your voice, clapping your hands excitedly when she gives you a confirming nod.

Both pretty ladies ask how you met the brothers. So, you spin the tale of how Pretty Boy saved you from demons while bouncing around the shop ecstatically, glad that they want to be friends with the resident pixie of Devil May Cry. 


	20. Red Lippy Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover a fun way to share your fairy sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lil fairy drabble is a gift for my good friend and fellow harem sister, bettybattaglia! 🎉🥳🎊
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 🌹🥰🌹

You’re digging through your trinket box when you hear the front door of the shop open. An excited squeal leaves your lips as you zoom out of the room, looking forward to getting an even bigger trinket box that Pretty Boy promised to give to you. But instead, you spot Pretty Lady sitting on the couch and holding a hand mirror in front of her face while putting some kind of powder on her cheeks. 

You quickly dim your fairy light as you fly over to the couch before hovering quietly in the air. You tilt your tiny head at the odd assortment of colorful powders inside a small bag. “Ooooh!” you exclaim, fairy light glowing yellow as you wonder what they could be. “Whatcha doin’, Pretty Lady?” you inquire while drifting into view just above her head.

Pretty Lady looks up at the sound of your twinkling voice. “Hey there, Sweet Pea!” she greets you with a radiant smile as you inspect the powdery brush with interest. “I’m just touching up my makeup before Dante and Vergil get back from whatever they’re doing,” she informs while examining her face in the hand mirror before closing it.

Your fairy light blinks a couple times in thought. “What’s makeup?”

“It’s a bunch of different products that help bring out your natural beauty,” she explains while pulling out an array of strange items from the small bag.

“Wow! So many colors!” you gush, fairy light flickering pink as you land on the couch for closer inspection. “What’s this?” you ask, pointing to a small container filled with sparkly blue powder.

“That’s eyeshadow,” she replies while reaching for the small container. “You brush it over your eyes,” she adds, turning it over to reveal an illustration with some instructions.

“Ooooooh!” Your fairy light shines brighter with understanding. “I had no idea you could put pretty shadows on your eyes!” you exclaim, clapping your hands excitedly before moving onto the next strange makeup. “And what about this?” you ask while pointing to a shiny black tube.

“That’s lipstick.” Pretty Lady opens the strange tube and gives it a little twist. “It adds color to your lips…see?” She shows you the red stick inside the tube before swiftly applying it to her lips in one seamless motion. Your fairy light flickers curiously as you watch her kiss the back of her hand and show you the imprint of her red lips.

“Ooooh!” you gasp, fairy light flashing red in surprise. “It leaves a kissy mark!” you exclaim with a happy giggle while doing a little somersault in the air. Your fairy light glitters pink and yellow as you flutter up and touch the kiss mark on the back of Pretty Lady’s hand. Some of the red lipstick smears onto your tiny fingers, making you squeal in delight as a devious pixie ploy forms in your mind.

“Do you wanna trade one of your lippy sticks for one of my trinkets?” you inquire with as much charm as you can muster. “Pease?” you implore sweetly while clasping your tiny hands in front of your chest.

Pretty Lady’s cheery face softens as she puts the red lipstick back down on the couch. “Aww! You don’t have to give me anything!” she replies with a small wave as she searches around inside her small makeup bag. “Here! You can have one of the samples I got from a boutique,” she offers while holding out a tiny fairy sized tube of red lipstick between her thumb and forefinger.

“Oh wow!” Your fairy light flits between multiple colors as you accept her gracious offer with a happy smile. “Thanks, Pretty Lady!” you exclaim, fairy light glowing pink as you hug the fairy lippy stick close to your chest.

“How could I refuse such a sweet pea like you!” she coos, making you giggle as she puts all of her makeup back into the small bag.

Pretty Lady is about to say something else when the front door of the shop bursts open, which gives you the perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed. The brand new trinket box you were eagerly awaiting has now been forgotten as you hurry back to Pretty Boy’s room. You hide your new trinket among the pile of fresh flowers on the desk and wait until later that night to enact your mischievous plan…

_ **(In the Morning…)** _

Vergil wakes up and warily looks around the room when you don’t greet him with your usual cheery smile. He slips out of bed before putting on his robe, still seeing no sign of you or the glow of your fairy light. The notable absence of a certain prankish pixie usually leads to some kind of mischief, but as to what that mischief could be…he wonders at the possibilities while making his way down to the kitchen for his morning coffee.

Dante is oddly silent as he walks past his desk, but when he passes by again with coffee in hand…Vergil notices that his little brother is trying very hard to hide his laughter, but the subtle shaking of his shoulders gives him away. “And what, pray tell, do you find so amusing this early in the morning?” he grumbles with a frown while glaring at his brother from the foot of the stairs.

“I uh…had no idea…you were such a lady’s man, Verg,” Dante stammers out in between his laughing fit while pointing at his older brother’s face. “Lil’ Blossom got ya good!” he adds with a cheeky grin before his rowdy laugh bellows through the shop.

Vergil eyes widen at the implication of his brother’s words and quickly rushes up the stairs to investigate his face in the bathroom mirror. And it’s there, in his reflection, that he finally sees what has his brother so tickled: it almost looks as if he’s come down with a bad case of chickenpox. But upon closer inspection, he figures out that this isn’t a malady at all…every inch of face, from furrowed brow to snarling mouth, is covered with tiny red kiss marks.

“PEASEBLOSSOM!”

“Yeah?” you respond brightly as you come out of hiding, fairy light glowing pink as you bat your eyelashes.

Vergil’s brow twitches irritably at your chipper tone. “What’s the meaning of this?” he demands while staring up at your sweet but most certainly **not** innocent eyes.

You cover your mouth with one small hand and softly giggle at his request. “You said that I can sleep in your hair,” you begin, fairy light flickering yellow as you hover closer towards his scowling face. “But you never said that I couldn’t pull any pranks while you slept!” you exclaim with a small squeal while tumbling in the air.

Vergil huffs indignantly as you twirl around his head in victory, fairy light shimmering between various colors as your twinkling laughter rings around his ears. He grabs a nearby washcloth and starts washing his face with soap and warm water. The tiny kiss marks streak across his skin as he aggressive rubs his cheek over and over until it’s completely clean. 

“Aww…you don’t like my fairy sugar?” you whimper while pooching your lower lip.

Vergil spots your blue fairy light in the mirror as he moves onto his other cheek. He usually detests seeing your teary eyes, but the sad act won’t work on him this time as he simply ignores your pleading face. Your fairy light flashes orange as you cross your arms while sticking your nose up high in the air.

“Well, if you don’t like my fairy sugar on your face…” you trail off, fairy light flashing yellow before glowing pink and red as you fly in close to his ear. “Then I’ll just leave them somewhere else next time!” you whisper with a flirty wink. You blow a kiss towards his reflection, sending some fairy dust to burst into a glittery heart around his grumpy face.

Vergil glowers at you suspiciously. “You will do no such-!”

You’re already zooming away with a mischievous giggle before he finishes his angry command. Vergil lets out an aggravated growl as he shakes his head at your ridiculous antics. But his lips curl into a small smirk as he continues to wash every single small token of your affection, silently commending his very pretty pixie’s craftiness at getting the better of a Son of Sparda.


End file.
